Misty's Song
by Belladonna Kyle
Summary: Misty, Brock, Ash, Pikachu, and Togapi, are out camping. When she thinks everyone's asleep she sings a heartfelt confession. What she doesn't know is Pickachu is plotting something... OneShot


Ash, Brock, Misty, Togapi and Pickachu where lying in a grass field were a large bay was near by with a pier attached to it, inside their sleeping bags, listening to the chirping of the bug Pokemon. Pickachu, like usual was sleeping beside Ash inside his nice and toasty sleeping bag, Brock was sleeping on the left side of Ash, and Misty was sleeping on the right side, her egg Pokemon doing something similar to that of Ash's electric mouse. Ash yawned loudly.

"Goodnight Brock, Goodnight Pickachu," he said. "Goodnight Misty, see ya in the morning,"

"Goodnight Ash," replies Misty. "Sweet dreams," she says in a soft voice she knows the ebony haired boy won't catch. She then climbs out of her sleeping bag, careful not to wake Togapi; She creeps over to where Ash is sleeping and knees down beside him. "Out here in the quiet of the night," she sings softly. She then looks up at the sky. "Beneath the stars, and Moon,"

"We both know we've got somethin' on our minds," sang Misty while she brushed Ash's bangs out of his closed eyes. "We won't admit, but it's true," Psyduck then decides, of all times, to come out of his Pokeball, but Pickachu used agility in the nick of time to get over to him, and prevented him from spoiling the moment.

"You look at me, I look away," Misty then stands up and starts to make her way over to the pier.

"I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, but I don't know how to start," Misty sings and sits down at the edge of the pier. "I wanna tell you, but now I'm afraid that you might break my heart," she curls her arm around the pole beside her and looks out to the large mass of water before her. "Oh why should anything so easy ever be so hard to do? I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, and to say that, I love you," she sings, swinging her legs backwards and forwards. Ash is the awoken by the pushing and shoving of Pickachu.

"Picka! Picka!" urges the yellow electronic mouse.

"What's up Pickachu?" he asks groggily. Pickachu drags and pulls him over to a tree, very close to the pier that Misty is currently singing from. They sit down next to it, Ash leaning against the wide trunk.

"I practice all the things that I would say… Line by line, every word I tell myself today could be the day. But everytime, I lose my nerve," sings Misty, leaning her head against the pole. Ash hears the soft singing, and is quickly put to sleep by it. Pickachu places one of his paws on his forehead and shakes his head from side to side.

"I look at you, you look away. I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, but I don't know how to start! I wanna tell you, but now I'm afraid that you might break my heart. Oh why should anything so easy ever be so hard to do? I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, and to say that, I love you," sings Misty. She picks up a rock sitting next to her.

"Why? Why do you turn away? It must be, you're afraid like me," Misty then throws the rock into the water, watching the ripples expand across the once calm surface. "I try, but I can't pretend that I, don't feel for you, the way I do. Can't you see?" desperation entering Misty's voice as well as slight sadness.

"I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, but I don't know how to start! I wanna tell you, but now, I'm afraid that you might break my heart. Oh why should anything so easy ever be so hard to do? I wanna tell you what I'm feeling and to say that, I love you," Misty then stands up and start's walk back along the pier to make her way back to camp. Pickachu then starts shaking Ash awake very violently, but all to no avail.

"I wanna tell you, but now, I'm afraid that you might break my heart. Oh why should anything so easy ever be so hard to do? I wanna tell you what I'm feeling and to say that, I love you," Misty then stops dead in her tracks at the sight of Ash sleeping against the tree in front of her (Pickachu had climbed up the tree and was out of sight). She knelt down beside Ash, a smile on her features.

"I love you," she whispers, and kisses him. She then stood up and made to walk back to camp. Ash then stirred and rubbed the newly formed sleep from his eyes. He then yawns loudly, making the redhead in front of him stop dead in her tracks.

"Did you say something Misty?" asked Ash, rubbing the creak in the back of his neck. Misty turned around, blushing scarlet, and extremely nervous.

"No, I didn't say anything Ash. Goodnight," she said and practically ran back to camp in her panic and determination for Ash not to figure out what she had just done.

"Now… How did I get out here?" asked Ash aloud, turning his head this way and that. He then received the shook of his life when Pickachu fell out of the tree, and into his lap, apparently laughing at the two teens.


End file.
